Our Generation
by ladyej96
Summary: Starting from the Epliogue in the Deathly Hallows. Hogwarts has a lot in store for the Potter/Weasley children, and they have a lot in store for Hogwarts. How will they all get on?
1. Chapter 1

The train had finally left the station. Rose, James and Albus were sat together on the train, the other children in the cabin had left and it was just them.

'At last!' said James. 'No parents, no cleaning and no chores! Perfect, oh except you're here Albus,' James laughed and so did Rose.

Albus sniggerd. 'Well James, I can't say I'm delighted to be with you either!' Albus moaned.

The door to their cabin opened. It was Victorie and Fred II. 'Hey you three. I hope you haven't been arguing!' said Victorie gently.

'Are they hell as like! All right James?' said Fred as he pushed Albus away and sat by James.

'Hey Victorie! Saw you and Teddy earlier!' James jeered. Victorie blushed.

'So are you two excited?' Victorie asked Rose and Albus.

'Oh yes!' said Rose immediately. Albus just nodded.

'If I were you, Albus. I would just ignore James. He's a sucker for attention, especially in front of Elsie Thornberry,' said Victorie and everyone whooped.

'SHUT UP VICTORIE!' roared James.

'Anything from the trolley?' said the old lady. Everyone sat quietly.

'I'll take it all!' said Fred and he unloaded the trolly. The Weasley/Potter children stuffed their faces.

The journey went by fast thanks to sweets and exploding snap and they pulled up at Hogsmede. All in their uniforms ready for a new year. They all stepped out to see Hagrid, slightly greyer but never the less the BFG.

'Fir' years overe 'ere!' he boomed.

'See you all later!' said Victorie as she ushered people in the right direction. As Head Girl it was one of her jobs. James and Fred headed to the carriages and Albus stuck by Rose and went over to Hagrid and stood next to him.

'If i weren't mistaken you like a felllow I used to know!' said Hagrid staring at Albus.

'Well my dad is Harry Potter!' said Albus.

'And mines Ron Weasley!' said Rose.

'Well I never! Ey you'll have to come for tea sometime!' said Hagrid happily. 'Firs' years this way!'

They made the usual trip up to the castle in the boats and were waiting outside the hall chatting. Neville was standing at the top of the stairs.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Longbottom,' a few kids giggled including a boy with bright blonde hair and pale skin. 'Thank you, Mr Malfoy. I am professor of Herbology, Head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Head. Now we shall pass through these doors and you will all be sorted. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now lets go!' and they all filed onto the hall and stood before Headmaster Flitwick.

'Hello everyone and a special welcome to our new students!' said Flitwick. Albus was looking round and saw James, sat by Elsie and Fred. 'Mr Filch reminds us all, again, about the rules and how no one is allowed in the forest. Anyone who is intrested in any more detail, ask him. Now let us begin with the sorting!'

Neville stood by the stool. 'Right, when I call your name come up and see where you belong! MALFOY, Scorpius!' A small blond haired boy approached the fornt and sat down. Before the hat had touched his head it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN!'

'GOLDING, Eleanor' a blonde girl came over sat down and the hat hummed to itself. 'RAVENCLAW!' she smiled and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

'POTTER, Albus!' Albus froze. Many teachers and pupils turned to see the boy. He walked up the stool and sat down. 'Ah!' said the hat. 'Another Potter. Very much like your grandma! Well I know what to do! GRYFFINDOR!' Albus smiled and sat down on the Gryffindor table.

'WEASLEY, Rose,' Rose stepped up confidently. 'Ah! ANOTHER Weasley. When will they every cease? Well very much like your parents, brains or your mother thankfully! GRYFFINDOR!' and Rose leapt up and went to the GRYFFINDOR table.

Several more sortings later and Flitwick stood up again tough many couldn't see him. 'Right welcome everyone! Now tuck in!' the food appeared and they all ate.

Albus looked at Rose. 'Well this is going to be an adventure!' Rose nodded. 'Oh yes!' she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast had finished and everyone headed up to their common rooms. Rose and Albus were utterly stunned by the glory of the Gryffindor common room. Fred, James and Victorie were sat on the sofas.

'Hey you two!' said Fred. 'Come over here!' Albus and Rose sat on the sofa opposite.

'Soooooo...' said James. 'Hows Hogwarts?'

'Great!' said Rose.

'Yeah love it' said Albus, 'Bumped into Peeves earlier though.'

'Peeves? Whats Peeves?' said Rose.

James and Fred laughed. 'Only our 3rd man! The poltergeist,' said James.

'GHOSTS!' Rose screamed.

'There are... ghosts,' Fred laughed. 'Yeah they come in your bed at night!'

Victorie scowled at Fred. 'Ignore him. They don't. Look, Nick the house ghost is over there and he's lovely!' Nick flew over. Rose was almost as white as him.

'Evening all, two new faces I see?' said Nick.

'Yes!' replied Victorie. 'This is Rose-' Rose smiled weakley. 'And this is Albus, James' brother.'

Nick looked startled. 'Well hello my boy. Forgive me but when you said Albus I thought you meant Dumbledore. Potter does have a knack with names!'

Rose looked petrified. Nick looked at her. 'Rose, I'm not going to hurt you! Even if I wanted to I couldn't because well... I'm dead!' Rose laughed as Nick flew away.

'Where's Molly?' asked Rose.

'Ah, she's in Ravenclaw,' said Victorie.

'Oh,' sighed Rose.

'Shame,' Fred laughed.

'No it isn't. She's dead annoying. Now she's a second year she thinks she's amazing. Always lecturing us on our behaivour, "I'll have to tell Professor Longbottom if you do it again!" ' James laughed.

'Now James...' Victorie began.

'Your dad says he's just like Uncle Percy,' said Fred. Rose smiled.

Elsie came over to the sofas. 'Hello everyone. Hi James,' she blushed.

James stood up. 'Um, hey Elsie. Do you want to-' 'Go over there? Alright' said Elsie as they wandered off to a quieter area.

'Ooooohh!' jeered Albus. Victorie took her wand out and pointed it at a book which flew into her hands.

'Wow! You can summon stuff!' said Albus.

'Big deal!' said James as he and Elsie walked over to join them. 'I'd summon your brain if you had one,' he said staring at Albus.

Albus got up. 'Oh shut up will you!' and Albus walked over to a table and sat down by himself. 'You're all so mean!' said Victorie and she went over to join him. James and Fred couldn't stop laughing. Rose bowed her head and twidled her thumbs.

'What?' said James looking at her.

'You can be a bit mean sometimes,' Rose said quietly.

'Pffttt,' said Fred.

'She's right,' said Elsie and immediatly James fell silent.

Fred rolled his eyes. 'Fine you behave in front of your girlfriend. I'm going to find Finnagan,' said Fred as he walked upstairs.

Rose sat there awkwardly. 'Well I'll just go,' she said and she skipped up to the girls dorms. Leaving James and Elsie sitting together, awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a crisp morning and time for Albus and Rose's first lesson. Transfiguration, with the Slytherins. They both walked to the classroom together to find a tall dark haird woman standing at the front. 'Right, I am Professor Bell. Now find your places and sit down,' Albus looked around the desks frantically looking for his name and finally found his seat. Right at the front, next to Scorpius Malfoy. Albus heard from his dad about the Malfoy's and wasn't pleased.

Scorpius sat down. 'I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You?' he said. 'Albus Potter,' said Albus quietly. 'Ah!' grunted Scorpius. 'A Potter. My father has told be all about you and your lot' 'My dad has told me all about your dad and his... checkerd past,' said Albus smugly. Scorpius snarled.

'Right if everyone is quiet finished,' said Katie. 'We'll begin. Now transfiguration is all about changing objects into something else. Of course we transfigure animals to but thats a bit advanced at the moment. Now can I have a volunteer?' she asked. Rose's hand flew into the air. 'What's your name young lady?' asked Katie. 'Rose Weasley,' Scorpius grunted. 'A Weasley. God this place has gone to the dogs!' said Scorpius. 'Thats my cousin you're talking about!' said Albus certainly. 'Boys!' said Katie. 'If you have quite finished! Now Rose will you hand out this ping-pong balls for me. One each,' Rose began handing out the balls.

Once everyone had a ball Rose sat down. 'Right now, we are all going to transform these balls-' several pupils giggled, 'Into goblets,' Katie finished. 'The incation is 'Mormophogus' so take your wands out and have a go,' Albus and Scorpius were unsuccessful like many of the class but Rose managed it in one go. 'Well Miss Weasley! I am impressed!' said Katie. 'Ten points to Gryffindor!' Rose grinned. The other children were still trying. Then there was an explosion. A little girl with blonde hair had a face full of soot. 'Young lady. What have you done?' asked Katie. The girl shrugged. 'What is your name miss?' asked Katie. 'Poppy, Poppy Finnagan,' Katie smiled. 'I knew your dad and he was exactly the same. Now Scorpius, go and help her clear up. Keep trying everyone,' 'Do I have to?' moaned Scorpius. 'Its ok miss,' Rose interrupted. 'I'll do it,' and she walked over to Poppy.

The lesson went by fast. By the end of the lesson, Albus and Scorpius could transfigure their ping-pong balls. Poopy was still slightly disty and Katie was exhausted. 'Well everyone. I must say I am impressed. Ten more mpoints to Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin. Let's hope everyone has done it by next lesson. Homework is a side of parchment on rats and transfiguring them. Of you all go!' she said and the class got up and left.

Though he had learnt how to transfigure a ball, Albus had learnt a more important lesson, Scorpis was not to be messed with.


	4. Chapter 4

'What do we have now?' Rose asked Albus as they stood in the corridor. 'Charms!' said Poppy as she came over. 'Hi Rose! Hi...' 'Albus,' mumbled Albus. 'You two know each other well. Ar you like, together?' Rose burst out laughing. 'We're cousins silly!' 'Oh!' said Poppy. 'Come on Rose!' and they both walked off together. 'Don't worry about me!' Albus shouted after them and he began to follow them.

To their suprise, Headmaster Flitwick was standing at the front. 'Hello my lovely Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Do sit down, doesn't matter where you sit, just sit anywhere,' Albus looked round for Rose who had already sat by Poppy. There was a dark hair boy sitting by himself. 'Can I sit here?' Albus asked feebly. 'Sure!' said the boy who was also in Gryffindor. 'I'm Shaun Thomas,' he said holding out his hand. 'Albus Potter!' and Albus shook his hand. 'Potter? My dad is called Dean, he used to know your dad!' Albus smiled. He may have just found a friend.

'Right eveyone. Today we are going to do levitation. Can anyone tell me what the incantation is?' asked Flitwick. Rose's hand flew into the air. 'Yes young lady,' 'Wingardium Leviosa!' said Rose proudly. 'Excellent! Ten points for Gryffindor. What is your name dear?' 'Rose sir, Rose Weasley,' Flitwick smiled. 'A Weasley eh? Where are your brains from then?' asked Flitwick jokily. Albus giggled. 'My mums Hermione. She was Hermioen Granger,' Rose said. 'Ah Miss Granger was an excellent student! Now all of you take out your wands and practise levitating the feathers.

To everyones surprise a feather came flying from in front of Albus. Rose's just a while after. 'Well done young man! Very impressive. And you are?' 'Albus Potter sir!' Flitwick look stunned as Rose gave her cousin the evils. 'Well my boy I am very impressed. Now keep trying everyone. 'I can't do it!' said Shaun throwing his wand down. Albus smiled. 'Pick your wand up. Make sure you say it carefully. It's Wingardium Leviosa,' Shaun cleared his throat, 'Wingardium Leviosa,' and the feather flew in the air. 'Yes!' he cheered.

The end of the lesson drew quicker than Albus would have liked. 'Now everyone pack away and its break time. Off with you!' said Flitwick. Albus and Shaun headed outside. 'Wait here Albus,' Albus turned round. 'I was very impressed today. I'd like you to visit me in my office at 8pm this evening. The password is Grindylow.' said Flitwick, with no reason why. Albus nodded and ran after Shaun.

8pm took a while to come, but never the less it did. Victoire offered to show Albus to Flitwick's office. 'Here you are!' she said. Now say the password and the rest will sort itself,' Victorie smiled and she headed back to the common room. 'Grindylow!' Albus commanded and the steps appeared. He climbed to the top and opened the door but Flitwick was not their. Albus was amazed at the paintings. There were two new looking paintings hung right at the front. One of an old looking man and another of a young man with dark greasy hair. 'Hello m'boy. Professor Flitwick isn't here at the moment,' said the old man softly. The other painting stared in silence. Albus smiled. 'I've been told to wait for him,' 'What is your name?' said the black haired man. 'Albus Severus Potter,' said Albus confidently. The pictures looked at each other. The old man smiled. 'If I'm very much not mistaken young man, you were named after us. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape!' Albus grinned. 'The two bravest professors of Hogwarts! That's what Dad said!' Dumbledore smiled. 'Thanks!' said Phineas, another painting. 'Well I never,' said Snape. 'Potter has named his spawn after us. How charming,' Albus looked at Snape with dislike. But he noticed Snape glaring into his eyes.

'Sorry I'm late Albus!' said Flitwick as he entered. 'Oh so you have met Dumbledore and Snape then. Well there is no need for you to stay. I merely wanted to introduce them. Well off to bed then. See you next lesson,' smiled Flitwick. Albus quickly left the office. Snape's picture was silent as Flitwick went over to his desk. 'What is it?' Dumbledore asked. Snape sniffed. 'He has her eyes!'


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast had just finished and Albus and Shaun were about to head to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with the Slytherins. The got halfway up the stairs when Albus cried, 'Oh no! I've left my book in the common room!' 'We can't go back now!' said Shaun as many other pupils pushed past them. 'I have to or Professor Stevins will kill me!' Albus turned round and ran back. Shaun reluctantly followed him.

The boys stood at the fat lady. 'Fortuna Major!' Shaun shouted. The door swung open. 'Why you are coming back at this time I shall never know!' she said as the boys ran in. 'Wait here!' said Albus as he ran up to the boys room. Only seconds later he ran back down with a note. 'Hey little bro. All yout things seem to have 'mysteriously dissappeared' love James' Albus threw the paper on the floor with fury. 'That idiot!' Shaun turned round. 'Book or no book we're late, you'll just have to explain to Stevins what happened!' Albus nodded and they both ran as fast as they could to the classroom.

'Well, well, well. Late on your first lesson. Thats twenty points from Gryffindor. Tut tut.' said the talk dark man as he looked over his parchemnt. 'Albus Potter?' Albus nodded. 'Next to Scorpius at the front please and you boy,' 'Shaun,' 'Well it doesn't take a genius to find which seat is empty. Over there next to McEllroy. Everyone get your equipment out!' Albus raised his hand nervously. 'What young man?' said Stevins sternly. 'I don't have my book,' 'WHAT? WHY NOT?' barked Stevins. The thought of him grassing up his brother wasn't an option for Albus. 'Um...' he began. 'I lost it,' Stevins grumbled. 'Typical first year arrogance. Borrow this one and I'm taking ten more points from Gryffindor!' Albus was handed the tattiest of all books possible. There wasn't even a front cover. Scorpius laughed quietly but Albus ignored him.

'Turn to page 394 and copy out the text three times,' said Stevins coldly. 'What's the point?' Albus muttered under his breath, believing Stevins couldn't hear him. 'The point is Mr Potter because I said so. Well congratulations boy, you ahve won the first of my detentions this year. Be here at 8pm tonight, or else,' Albus slumped in his chair. How could this get any worse?

But much to Albus' discomfort it could as he arrived at the common room at seven, to see his brother and cousins laughing at him. 'Thanks a lot James!' Albus roared, striding up to him. 'I have detention now, mum's gonna kill me!' James just laughed and something snapped inside Albus. He grabbed James by the collar. 'If you don't stop being a prat then.. then...' '"Then I'll tell Professor Longbottom!"' said James, mocking cousin Molly again. Albus let go and ran upstairs. Victorie stared at James. 'Thats it James. As Head Girl, I am putting you in a detention, on Saturday,' she said firmly. 'YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' bellowed James. 'Yes I can,' said Victorie calmly. 'And I am writing to your parents tonight,' 'BUT-' James began. 'You can't really think there is a discussion to be had here?' said Victorie sternly. James stormed out the common room. There was a long, awkward silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to at least publish something to keep you going!**

* * *

It was breakfast and the Weasley/Potter klan were all sat together except for Albus who sat next to Shaun. The owls flew in including the Potter owl, Kibble (who was named by Lily when she was very little). He dropped a red envelope on James plate.

'Well, well, well,' sneered Albus. 'Victorie said she'd write and now face the consequences.'

James carefully opened the envelope.

'JAMES POTTER. HOW DARE YOU BE SO CRUEL TO YOUR BROTHER? HOW DARE YOU GET HIM INTO TROUBLE LIKE THAT. I HAVE ASKED PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM TO CONFISCATE YOUR BROOM UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS AND YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION WITH HIM ALL WEEKEND. I AM DISGRACED AT THE TERRIBLE BEHAIVOUR YOU HAVE BROUGHT ON OUR HOUSEHOLD AND IT SHALL NEVER BE REPEATED AGAIN OTHERWISE YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL COME TO THAT SCHOOL AND BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME.'

Everyone was laughing except for James and Elsie. Albus saw Molly sneering over on the Ravenclaw table and couldn't help laughing himself. Neville walked over to him. 'Well that's settled then isn't it James! Your father has indeed contacted me and I shall see you tomorrow morning!' he said.

James was red with anger and stormed off to the dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a cold Monday morning and Albus ran down to the common room. Sitting there was his brother and Elsie, who were both chatting. 'James! Help! I've lost Dad's cloak,' Albus cried.

'Tough,' grunted James, who was still angry about his howler.

'You haven't taken it have you James?' asked Albus quietly.

'No I have not!' James shouted.

Victorie came down the stairs. 'What's going on? Some of us haven't been up very long!' she yawned.

'Nothing,' said Albus quietly and he went back upstairs.

Albus couldn't concentrate on anything for the rest of the day. He knew how much the cloak meant to his Dad and it was important. Albus dreaded the thought of him finding out.

Albus, Victorie and Rose decided to stay up since Albus couldn't do his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay and needed help. While Albus was writing, he noticed a brown-ish piece of parchment lingering on the desk. Albus got up to investigate. To his disappointment and anxiety, it was his Dad's map. James had left it lying around.

'What is it Albus?' asked Rose.

'The Marauder's Map. James has left it lying around!' said Albus angrily.

Rose and Victorie got up and stared at the map.

'Look! James and Fred! They're in the potions cupboard!' exclaimed Rose.

Victorie sighed. 'What do they think they're doing?'

'We have to go and get them! You know what Mum and Dad said!' pleaded Albus.

'What? But we can't! I bet he's got the cloak!' said Victorie.

'We must help them!' said Albus.

'I can't! I'm Head Girl, if I'm caught out then...'

'But these are your cousins!' said Rose.

There was a short silence. 'All right!' said Victorie, 'We'll go and get them,'

The three of them, using the map went of in search of James and Fred. It didn't take long to find them.

'James! Fred! What do you think your doing?' Victorie hissed.

'How did you find us?' whispered Fred.

'You left the map!' whispered Rose.

James grunted. 'If you must know we're trying to find some Gillyweed,' hissed James.

'Why?' said Albus and everyone shushed him down.

'I urge you all to come back now, and we'll say no more about it!' whispered Victorie.

'Oh god! Stevin's and Filch are heading this way!' said Albus. They all paniced.

'That's it! We're done for!' said Rose, trying not to cry.

'The cloak!' said Albus. James tried to throw it over everyone but their feet were visible. The door burst open.

'Well, well, well,' snarled Stevins as he waved his wand and the cloak flew into his hands. Filch cackled.

'My my, our head girl out of bed after hours, my my won't Professor Flitwick be disappointed,' said Stevins.

'Well I was helping my cousins, so I feel no guilt,' Victorie whimpered.

'Pity,' said Stevins. 'Well get out all of you. You will all serve a weeks detention with me. Starting tomorrow night,' he said coldly. Filch grunted happily.

'It was our fault me and Fred!' said James.

'We came snooping, and these three came and found us and told us to get back to bed,' said Fred. Filch snarled.

'Well as honourable as you may have believed your intentions were, you were still put of bed and the punishment remains the same,' said Stevins.

'Now go to bed!' grunted Filch.

The five of them trapsed back to he Gryffindor common room.

'I'm sorry we put you on the line, Victorie,' said Fred.

'It was Albus who persuaded me to come, I said you should have got caught!' said Victorie.

James looked at Albus. 'I'm sorry I nicked the cloak Al, and for getting you in detention, again,' mumbled James.

Albus chuckled, 'You owe me one.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Another short one I'm afraid, but don't worry, chapter 9 is longer. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Albus and Rose's first week at Hogwarts was drawing to a close and so came the lesson they both dreaded, Potions. But thankfully it was with the Ravenclaws so their dread was slightly lifted.

Albus walked in, laughing with Shaun and Rose was giggling with her new friend Leyla. Standing at the front was Slughorn, bold as ever. 'Hello my youngn's, do come in!' said Slughorn as he stood at the front, swaying on his feet and the children all sat down.

'Right!' said Slughorn. 'Let's start with a little quiz. Name an ingredient for a Boil Cure potion.'

Rose's hand shot into the air. 'Dried nettles!' exlaimed Rose.

Slughorn smiled. 'Well done miss! And you are?' he asked.

'Rose, sir!' said Rose proudly.

Slughorn smiled. 'You remind me of a girl I used to teach. She was called Hermione Granger,' said Slughorn.

Albus and Rose laughed. 'Hermione is my mum! said Rose, 'And Harry Potter is Albus' dad!'

Some of the Ravenclaw's began to snigger, Albus and Rose had quickly learnt that having famous parents was a blessing and a curse.

Slughorn's mouth fell open. 'My my! How funny!' Now everyone I shall give out some books and you will attempt some of these brews!' he said waving his wand at a large pile of 'Beginners Potion Making'.

He wandered over to Albus and Rose. 'So are you, related?' asked Slughorn.

Albus smiled. 'Yeah, we're cousins,' Slughorn stood quietly.

'So Rose your father...' he began. 'Is Ron Weasley, and Albus' mum is Ginny, his sister,' said Rose.

Slughorn chuckled. 'Yes I knew Ginevra too. And your dad is Wemby!' said Slughorn.

Rose looked puzzled.

'Anyway back to work!' said Slughorn wandering off.

He muttered to himself. 'Yes, he has Lily's eyes,'


	9. Chapter 9

After two weeks at Hogwarts, Albus had got himself into Slughorn's good books and was finding potions to be his favorite subject. Friday afternoon Potions couldn't come quick enough for Albus. As the lesson drew to a close, Slughorn asked him and Rose to stay behind. They both walked curiously over to Slughorn's desk and Slughorn rocked on the balls of his feet until every last student had departed.

'Now you two,' he said in a hushed tone. 'I have been very impressed with your work and would like to invite you to join the Slug Club,' he said proudly.

'What's the Slug Club?' asked Albus.

'My little group for my favorite students. We're having a dinner tomorrow night if you can make it!' said Slughorn.

Rose and Albus smiled gleefully. 'Of course we can make it, professor!' said Rose and Albus nodded.

'Great!' said Slughorn. 'See you then!'

* * *

Saturday evening came and Albus and Rose decided to meet in the common room together. To their surprise, waiting there also was Victorie.

'Hey you two!' she said as Albus and Rose came down the stairs. 'Slughorn tells me your in the Slug Club too!' said Victorie. Rose nodded. 'Well you two, come with me!' said Victorie kindly.

They arrived at Slughorn's office to see a large table, set with cutlery and plates stuffed with food. The other members were already there, including Scorpius Malfoy, to Albus' dissapointment, but there was another familiar face, but Albus couldn't quite figure out who it was.

'Hello you two. Haven't seen you since you started!' It was Dominque. She looked very different in ordinary clothes without tonnes of goth make-up on. She almost looked pretty. Albus' jaw dropped.

'Dominique? Is that really you?' asked Rose. 'Yep, come on and sit down, Proffessor Slughorn is just coming,' replied Dominique.

Albus spent the majority of the meal in shock at the sight of Dominque looking normal until Slughorn interrupted.

'Right, time for all of you to pop off now before Filch catches you all. Bye bye!' he said. Everyone got up and left, except Albus, who was strangely drawn to a large shelf.

He walked closer and saw a picture of a woman he recognised instantly. His grandma Lily was standing beside Slughorn holding a glass of champagne and smiling along with a few other students. Then beside it was a picture of his Dad, all dressed up standing next to Slughorn.

'Look sharp Albus, or Filch will have you in detention!' said Slughorn walking over to him. 'Ah, I see you have found the shelf. Anybody who aspires to be anybody wants to end up here!' said Slughorn happily.

'You new my Grandma, and my Dad?' asked Albus.

'Oh yes, your mother was extraordinarly talented and your father, well, perhaps the most famous wizard of all time, not to mention the prince of potions himself. I expect you aim to reclaim the title!' said Slughorn.

'Very much so!' said Albus. 'I want to do them proud!'

Slughorn chuckled. 'Well my boy, I think it is clear, we can expect great things from you. Now off to bed, goodnight,' said Slughorn.

Albus left promptly leaving Slughorn, staring at his shelf. 'Well Lily, I think he has made you very proud indeed,.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So I have officially finished my exams today! So I am back! Here's a little bit, but more to come soon!**

* * *

Albus arrived back at the common room. All his Gryffindor cousins, including Shaun, Poppy and Elsie were lounging around on the sofas.

'Albus Potter!' jeered James. 'You dirty stop-out! Got yourself in the Slug Club did we?'

'Yes,' Albus muttered.

'Well, that's it. My reputation is dead,' frowned James.

'You know Dad was in the Slug club, and Mum, and Grandma!' said Albus.

James looked up. 'Well I don't know who I take after then!' laughed James.

'Probably Grandad James,' said Albus.

James just sat quietly.

'So, did you enjoy it?' asked Shaun.

'Yeah, it was great. Slughorn has Dad and Grandma Lily on his shelf!' exclaimed Albus.

James stormed off upstairs, leaving everyone confused.

Albus ran up after him. 'James!' he called. 'Wait!'

James turned round, green with envy. 'Yes, we all know that you're the goody goody kid who gets in the Slug Club and gets everything from teachers and I'm the prankster big brother who will never make mum and dad proud. Thanks for the reminder Albus,' snapped James as he slammed the dormitory door.

Albus had never thought that James cared for academic achievement, Albus was clearly mistaken. Shaun appeared on the stairs. 'Don't worry. He's just jealous. Come on, it's late,' The boys headed for bed, Albus felt extremely guilty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick one today but more is to come!**

* * *

The first term at Hogwarts was going well for Albus, and Halloween soon came. The food was extraordinary and all the Weasley/Potter Gryffindors decided to sit together.

'Where's Rose?' asked Albus. They all shrugged.

'I don't know, maybe she's in the loo?' suggested Victorie.

'That's unlike her,' said James. At that moment they heard a piercing high-pitched scream come from the corridors.

Rose ran into the great hall screaming. 'GIANT! GIANT IN THE CASTLE!' she shouted.

After half a seconds silence, the air filled with screams.

'SILENCE!' shouted Flitwick shakily.

Hagrid stood up. 'I only ment ter let 'im out fer a bit!' he said, as Grawp bounded in.

Everyone screamed.

Hagrid ran to Grawp. 'Grawpy! Go outside!' he said, but as usual, Grawp ignored him and thrusted Rose up into his hand, some of the students looked petrified.

'GRAWP!' Rose shouted. 'PUT ME DOWN! NOW!' she said firmly.

He obliged and placed her back down, and ran outside.

'Ok everyone!' squeaked Flitwick. 'Keep calm, and carry on!'


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas had been and gone and the children were all back at Hogwarts. For Victorie, that meant harsh studying for NEWT's, and she was barely seen, and for Dominque, their cousin in Ravenclaw, the OWL work had stepped up. Despite exams looming, James and Fred didn't let this stop them having fun.

They decided it would be funny to attempt to get into the store cupboard again, but Albus was one step ahead, and waiting for them in the common room, at midnight on cool January night.

'Well, well, well. Fancy that,' smiled Albus fiendishly.

'Albus. For goodness sake, just leave us alone, you're such a spoil sport,' moaned James and Fred grunted.

'Maybe, but you're in enough trouble as it is! Especially after Filch's 'christmas present'!' said Albus.

James and Fred laughed. 'Hm, I wonder whether his nose will shrink again!' joked Fred.

'It's not funny!' protested Albus. 'I want to do well, and the shadow of your sillines is cast over me!' said Albus.

James went scarlet. 'So you think I don't care about grades? So you think I don't want to please Mum and Dad?' shouted James and there was stirring upstairs.

'No!' replied Albus indefinitely.

James looked as though he could burst, 'Well just for that, I intend to make things a whole lot worse!' he screamed.

Rose came running down the stairs with Victorie, who looked half dead, revision was taking its toll.

'What on earth is going on?' asked Rose impatiently.

The boys stood silently.

'You two need to sort things out, it's making us all miserable!' said Victorie, pointing at James and Albus.

Rose nodded, 'Yes, Now I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to wake everyone else up, or worse, get Professor Longbottom up here!' said Rose, and she, Victorie and Fred left, leaving the two brothers facing each other.


	13. Chapter 13

James and Albus continued to ignore each other, hence the cousins ignored them too. Albus spent all his time with Shaun and James with Elsie.

It was frosty January evening when James was attempting to sneak into the Room of Requirement, but Filch was already there.

'Potter arrogance again I see! Out of bed,' barked Filch.

James gave an exasperated sigh. All he wanted was some time alone. 'Don't you have anything better to do?' snapped James angrily.

Filch looked startled. 'Right you, Potter boy. Come with me, your going to serve detention right now!' screamed Filch, grabbing James' arm and dragging him down the corridor.

'Oh for heaven's sake can't you just let it drop?' protested James. Filch grunted disapprovingly as the approached the trophy cabinet. 'Right start cleaning you two,' said Filch pointing at James and another boy, crouched on the floor.

It was Albus. 'Look who it is,' he mumbled and Filch hobbled away, cackling to himself.

'Why are you here?' asked James. Albus sighed, 'I was trying to get to...'

'The room of requirement?' interrupted James.

Albus nodded. James couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

Albus picked up a large plaque, and stared at it admirably. 'Hey look James, it's Grandad. James Potter,' They were staring at the trophy that their father once stared at.

'Wow,' said James, and he turned back to his polishing.

'We've gotta stop bickering. Dad wouldn't like it. And the cousins are miserable,' interjected Albus.

James nodded. 'As long as you realise that I'm not just a trouble maker, I do want to do well, we're just not all big headed, like you,' said James.

Albus chose not to rise to the bait of his brother's comments. 'All right then, friends?' he said.

'Friends,' declared James. The brothers shook hands, and continued to polish.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! Now since it is time for exams, I am not going to be updating much until about June, sorry! But I will try when I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are appreciated! :D**

* * *

It was the night before Valentine's day, and James and Fred were thinking of ways for James to impress Elsie, and hopefully get her to go out with him, but they weren't having much luck.

'What about we get her something from the shop?' suggested Fred, as they sat by the crackling fire in the Gryffindor common room. They heard Rose grunt slightly from the corner of the room.

'What?' asked James sounding exasperated.

'If you want to impress a girl, getting her something from a joke shop, is NOT a good idea,' said Rose, looking up from her book.

'And how would you know?' sneered Fred.

'Because I'm a girl, duh!' said Rose irritably.

'Well what do you suggest, Einstein?' joked James.

'Well get her a nice card with a lovely message in it, or take her out in Hogsmeade, or buy her some chocolates or something like that!' suggested Rose as she got up.

James sighed, 'That's too much effort!'

Rose smirked at him, 'Well if you aren't willing to try, she won't want you!' she said.

'Fine, I'll get a card and some chocolates and leave them out, how's that?' asked James.

'How are you going to do that?' asked Rose, curiously.

'Just because its after hours, doesn't stop James and Fred!' said Fred cheekily.

'Oh god, you aren't sneaking out again are you?' sighed Rose.

'Yes. And if you grass...' James began.

'I won't. But if I'm asked, I won't lie!' said Rose firmly.

James and Fred hopped out the portrait whole and off into the castle.

* * *

Two hours later, when James and Fred returned, only one person was left in the common room, Albus.

'Well, well, well. Been sneaking off again have we?' asked Albus, getting up and facing his brother.

'Albus, you aren't my dad. Now get lost,' hissed James.

'It was funny, while you were gone, Elsie and I came downstairs. She wouldn't shut up about how she's sending Luke McLaggen a Valentine's card. Rose and I were in histerics!' laughed Albus.

James went bright red.

'Oh sorry, were they for Elsie? Shame, she's got McLaggen now. Maybe you could try Belinda in the second year, I hear she likes you!' teased Albus.

James hated the thought of Big Bum Belinda, and was fuming. 'YOU LITTLE...!' began James. But he decided to retain his anger, and stormed upstairs, closely followed by Fred.

The next morning, all the Gryffindor's were gathered in the common room. Many were gathered around Rose, who had recieved a card from a mystery lover. James sat by himself and sulked. Albus kept laughing to himself, making James feel awful. Everyone began to clear away until just James was left. He picked up his chocolates and card from beside the chair where he had left them, and was about to tear the card, when a voice came from the girls stairway. 'James?'

It was Elsie. She came down and smiled at him.

'Oh hey, Elsie. Had fun with Luke then?' grumbled James.

'What?' asked Elsie looking surprised.

'You know, you sent him a card!' James moaned.

Elsie put her hands on her hips. 'Did Albus tell you this?' she asked sternly.

James sighed. He just realised Albus was winding him up. 'Oh, erm, yes,' he said bashfully. Elsie laughed.

'Trust Albus to stir things up. I can't stand Luke! I actually got a card for you!' she said, holding out a large red card.

James beamed. 'And I got you one! And some chocolates!' said James, standing up and exchanging gifts.

'Erm, thanks!' smiled Elsie weakly.

'Truth is Elsie, I really like you, and would kinda, well... um... will you, um, go out with me?' asked James awkwardly.

Elsie blushed. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. 'Yes James. I'm glad you asked, cause I really like you too!' she smiled.

James grabbed her hand, and they headed to breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay but I thought I would update as I am taking a break from work for a bit. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed as it really cheers me up to hear how much you like it, so keep reviewing and hopefully I will post again early June ish :)**

* * *

The big Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor quidditch game was coming up, and if Gryffindor won this, the Cup was in the bag, if not, Slytherin could snatch the cup. The new quidditch captain, Humphrey Jones, was a difficult one indeed, and Fred and James enjoyed taking the mick out of him, even Victorie, the keeper found it funny.

The whole team, Humphrey, Victorie, James and Fred, and Kate, Shaun and Paige were out in the pouring rain, practicing.

'Come on beaters! James, Fred! That's appaling!' called Humphrey as he sat on his broom, apparently not looking for the snitch.'Victorie! What are you doing?' he shouted. 'Kate, Shaun and Paige, what are you playing? Kiss chase?' he boomed.

James and Fred were miserable and sat on their brooms out of Humphrey's sight when Paige flew past. 'I wish Humphrey would take a bludger to the head!' she groaned as she flew past.

James looked at Fred, and they had the lightbulb moment. 'Hmm, maybe we can make that happen!' said Fred.

James and Fred flew either side of Humphrey, preparing for the bludger. 'Ready Fred?' called James.

'Ready James!' Fred replied.

The bludger came zooming towards James. He gave it an almighty thwack and the bludger skimmed Humphrey's head, and he flew to the ground (thankfully they weren't too high). James and Fred nodded together.

'Mission accomplished ' James said. The other players looked half shocked, and half pleased.

Later on, the Gryffindor team were gathered around Humphrey's hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey was as usual, in a bad mood, tending to his rather large head.

'What happened?' said Neville, walking briskly up to the bed.

'Humphrey tragically took a bludger to the head in their game!' said Madam Pomfrey, pouring out a horrible looking medicence.

James and Fred looked at each other, biting their lips in an attempt to stop themselves from laughing.

'Did he now?' Such a tragic _accident_!' said Neville, staring at James and Fred. They both knew Neville was highly suspicious. 'Well it looks like no Quidditch for you today!' said Neville, 'But what about the cup? Who can replace him?' he asked.

The team looked at each other. 'What about Albus Potter?' suggested Victorie.

James grunted jokily.

'Seriously! I think he's good!' saod Victorie.

'Yeah!' said Shaun. Kate and Paige nodded.

'He's a fair player,' said Fred.

James' jaw fell, 'Albus? You're pulling my leg!' laughed James.

'Right, it's decided. Albus will be the seeker, go and find him girls!' said Neville. Kate and Paige went off to find him, James was almost frozen.

The team were all gathered ready to begin the game. 'Right guys!' said Fred, 'We can't lose to Jigglypuff, so everyone, play well, or you're explaining to Humphrey we've lost,' The team shuddered at the thought. Neville popped his head into the Gryffindor tent, and called them onto the pitch. Everyone positioned themselves and with the blow of the wistle, the game had began.

There was mad rushing, bumping, and ten minutes in, two Hufflepuffs were off the pitch and they were drawing 10 - 10. James flew past Albus, as he sat looking for the snitch. 'Don't let me down, my reputation is on the line!'.

Albus swallowed nervously, shaking on his broom. Then he saw the snitch. He felt half excited and half terrified, and with that, zoomed off after it. The cocky yet utterly beautiful Hufflepuff seeker, Milly Rainbow, was immediately on his tail.

'Ha! You'll never get the snitch Albus!' she said, closing right in close, but not bumping him.

'BUMP HER!' James roared to Albus.

But Albus refused, it was wrong to push a girl.

'COME ON! SHE'S NOT GOING TO PUSH BACK! SHE'S A HUFFLEPUFF! PUSH BEFORE I PUSH YOU!' shouted James.

Albus again refused, and resorted to new tactics. 'Hey! Mind that bludger!' said Albus pointing to the empty sky. Milly turned round, distracted, which gave Albus just enough time to stretch out and grab the snitch.

The Gryffindor crowd erupted with screams of joy, they had done it. The cup was theirs! James flew to his brother and gave him a firm pat on the back.

'Knew you could do it bro! But why didn't you bump her? Do you like her?' asked James.

Albus went red, and nodded.

'Ha!' James jeered, 'She's way out of your league!'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't been around much, but exams are done and here it is!**

* * *

It was April and spring was a fruitful one. Albus became more and more interested in Milly, and would often find pathetic excuses to talk to her. He'd occasionally pop to the Hufflepuff table to 'drop off a book' to his Hufflepuff friend Callum Fitzgeld, who happened to be sitting near Milly. All this behavior didn't go unnoticed by Albus' cousins.

Victorie and Rose often saw Albus talking to Milly at free time, and decided 'keep an eye on him'. It was one Saturday evening, when the Hufflepuff quidditch team were practicing, Albus sneaked off to the stadium to watch, closely followed by Victorie and Rose.

They managed to sit down put of Albus' view. And watched him closely. His eyes didn't leave Milly as she whizzed aroud the pitch, as fast as the Knight Bus. As the practice came to a close. Albus ran down to the changing room, hoping to catch a word with Milly. Victorie and Rose followed him.

'Hey Milly! You're a great player!' said Albus innocently.

The entire Hufflepuff team burst into laughter, except Milly. 'Oh shush you lot! I'll see you in a moment,' said Milly graciously.

Albus was bright red.

'Are you ok Albus? Is something the matter?' Milly asked kindly.

'I just, wanted to, just wondered, if you, well you see, I sort of...erm... well,' Albus stuttered.

'I don't understand, Albus,' said Milly quietly.

Albus decided to come out with it. 'Okay, I like you,' said Albus boldly.

Milly tried to hold back her laughter.

'I'm very flattered Albus, really. But you aren't my type, I'd rather fight you on the quidditch pitch and remind you how much better I am. But I'm really flattered,' replied Milly.

Albus felt crushed.

Milly leant over and gently kissed him on the cheek. 'We'll beat you next time. Just wait Potter!' she said in her usual cocky tone as she waltzed back into the changing room.

Rose couldn't help but let out an 'Aww,' and Albus immediately spun round to see his cousins staring at him. He was furious.

'You get all that did you? She dumped me! Happy?' shouted Albus, firmly brushing past Victorie.

She looked at Rose guiltily. 'Well she didn't dump him, they weren't going out!' giggled Rose.

Victorie snorted. 'Oh but Rose, I feel really bad now.' moaned Victorie.

'Come on then, we'd better make it up to him!' said Rose, and they headed off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, just a quick one today but more to come! Just in case you are wondering why, I wrote this fanfic ages ago and I'm just gradually uploading it :)**

* * *

When Rose and Victorie arrived back at the Common room, the only person there was Albus, slumped in an armchair.

'Oh Al, we're sorry!' pleaded Rose.

'Sorry? Sorry you want to ruin my life? Gee thanks guys...,' grunted Albus.

'We weren't trying to ruin your life. We were just looking out for you! We all know Milly can be...' Victorie began.

'Can be what? Yeah she's a little tough talking but she's really nice!' moaned Albus.

'You really like her don't you?' said Rose sympathetically.

Albus nodded.

'There will be other girls!' said Victorie, patting him on the knee.

'You're right,' sighed Albus.

'Now come on Al, time for tea!' said Rose and they headed to the great hall.

Albus, Victorie and Rose all arrived at the great hall. Milly's friends all burst out laughing as the three headed to sit by their cousins.

'Oi Albus!' said one of Milly's friends. 'Heard you tried it with Milly, she's way too good for you!' she cackled.

'Yeah maybe, but I'm over her. Who needs Milly when there are good looking girls at school?'

At that moment Milly and her friends fell silent.

'Nice one Al!' said James patting him on the back as they sat down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we are! Read, enjoy, review!**

* * *

4th May 2012

It was the night before James' 14th and he and Fred had big plans. The common room was buzzing so they took full advantage to discuss their plans.

'We should throw a huge party, in one of the empty classrooms, the common room is too small,' suggested Fred.

'What about the room of requirement?' said James.

'Great! It will be awesome!' said Fred.

'Ok then, 8 o'clock, tomorrow night. This party is gonna be rockin'!' James laughed.

'Who are we going to invite?' asked Fred.

James stood up, and cleared his throat. 'Right you horrible lot. My 14th, Room of Requirement, 8 tomorrow night. If you don't know where it is, then ask other people!' announced James.

Everyone began to clap and cheer.

Rose got up from her chair and marched over to James. 'No way! Are you being serious! You'll be expelled!' she protested.

'I take it you aren't coming then!' said James.

Rose stood quietly. 'I never said that!' she replied.

Fred giggled. 'Hey Rose, can you do us a favour and let Molly and Dominique know? Wouldn't be fair to leave them out!' said James.

Rose nodded. 'In no way am I condoning this, but it does sound like fun!'

It was five to 8 the next evening, and many of the guests were gathered in the Room of Requirement. Music was booming from the walls and there were endless tables of food, pop and butterbeer.

'Wow James! This is awesome!' said Dominique as she and Molly entered, although admittedly, Molly looked less enthusiastic. 'Be warned though, the professors are on alert. It was a mission and a half to get out of Ravenclaw tower!'

Victorie ran over to dance with her sister and Molly joined the 'not dancing' crew, gathered on the comfy chairs the room had kindly presented to them.

Meanwhile, Professor Longbottom, Stebbins, Bell, McMillan, and caretaker Filch were gathered in the Headmasters office.

'I'm telling you Headmaster! There is something going on with the Gryffindor's tonight!' growled Stebbins.

'I have heard no such thing!' argued Neville.

'Neither have I!' added Katie.

Professor Ernie McMillan just nodded.

'I agree with Professor Stebbins here! I can hear all sorts!' added Filch.

'Alright calm down! Let's go to the Fat Lady and Professors Longbottom and Bell shall go in and investigate!' shrieked Flitwick.

The Professors scurried down to Gryffindor Common Room and Neville and Katie entered. They shortly returned to the other Professors gathered outside.

'Well?' asked Ernie.

'They're all gone!' exclaimed Neville.

'Just as I suspected!' grunted Stebbins.

There was a slight cough coming from behind the teachers. It was Scorpius Malfoy. 'I hate to be a snitch, but James Potter is having a party in the Room of Requirment,' announced Scorpius. Immediately the Professors dashed there.

Back in the room of requirement. The whole of Gryffindor (plus Molly and Dominique) were dancing the night away and singing terribly. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES!' everyone shouted together.

But all of a sudden, the food and drink dissappeared, the music stopped, and everyone froze. 'JAMES POTTER!' Flitwick screached. 'MY OFFICE! EVERYONE ELSE BACK TO BED!'

Moments later, James found himself surrounded by the teachers and Filch. 'What on EARTH possesed you to host such a ridiculous event?' shouted Stebbins.

'James you've gone to far!' added Neville.

'I'm sorry, ok,' James sighed.

'IF YOU WERE IN SLYTHERIN, I'D EXPEL YOU!' Stebbins roared.

'Well he isn't,' interrupted Flitwick. 'Professor Longbottom, this is up to you.'

Neville paused for a moment. 'I will write to your parents, and you will recieve detention for a month. Now go back to the common room.'

James obeyed.

As he walked back in, everyone cheered. 'Wow James! Epic party!' people shouted. 'Happy birthday mate!' One thing was for sure, there were going to be so many thick heads the next morning.


	19. Chapter 19

May was coming to an end, which meant the great Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw quidditch match. After the last game, Humphery had resigned, so Albus was permanently placed as seeker, and Victorie became captain. Training was thorough, and Victorie took no prisonsers (although in her defence, she was no where near as bad as Humphrey).

The day finally came, a glorious May day, and the Gryffindor's were all gathered in the tent.

'Right everyone. My last match, our last match, we're gonna do this. Everyone knows what their doing, everyone is prepared, this cup is in the bag. So are we ready?' Victorie seemed the most enthusisatic.

The team nodded and grunted where appropriate.

'Right then, let's knock their socks off!'

The players all flew onto the pitch. Albus was eyeing up the opposition, but then spotted the seeker. Louisa Byrne, from his Charms class. He was instantly blown away. Her dark brown, silky hair swished in the breeze. Albus couldn't stop gazing into her eyes.

The match began, and Albus had to wake himself up, as Louisa was speeding off. He decided to follow her, in the hope that when she spotted the snitch, he would to. Occasionally she would turn round and smile at him, which didn't go unnoticed by James, 'Oi, Al. Stop eyeing her up and find that snitch!'

Albus was still trailing when he spotted the snitch in the opposite direction. He dashed off, and was immediately followed by Louisa. As he approached the snitch he and Louisa were right next to each other. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a bludger, hit by James, heading straight for Louisa. In courageous attempt to protect her (and get in her good books) Albus flew straight in front of her, and took the bludger to the arm.

Albus was knocked off his broom, and was tumbling to the ground. Louisa dashed after him as Victorie screamed, 'Albus, Noooo!' He hit the sand with an almight bump and lay there, motionless.

He was concious, but still.

Louisa landed and ran towards him, and knelt beside him. 'Albus! Are you ok? Albus?' but unfortunately, Albus couldn't keep his eyes open.

'Albus... Albus...' Albus awoke to see Louisa bending over him. He was lying in the hospital wing, and his arm was in a sling.

'Albus! Thank goodness you're alright!' breathed Louisa. 'You were so brave!'

Albus smiled weakly.

'Out! Out it's late!' said Madame Pomfrey.

Louisa stood up and smiled. She then spontaneously kissed Albus on the cheek. 'Sleep tight hero!' she said, and she skipped off.


	20. Chapter 20

A day later, Albus was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing, and after he'd eaten, by himself, he trudged back to the common room with the remainder of his sweets and gifts he was treated to throughout his stay.

As he entered, he notices his cousins were sitting together as usual, and had all gone red and were biting their lips. 'What?' asked Albus.

Rose began to sniff.

Albus stared hard at her.

'Oh alright. We heard about you and Louisa, she was asking after you!' Rose giggled.

'I hate to admit it, but I never though you'd pull a second year, especially not as hot as Louisa!' James said with surprise.

Albus blushed.

'Oh you lot, leave Albus alone!' said Victorie.

They all looked down to their laps. Shaun came down the stairs. Shaun being Albus' best friend, was very anxious to hear more info. 'Hey Al! Heard about your girlfriend!' he joked.

'She isn't my girlfriend,' Albus sighed.

'Then what is she?' Shaun asked.

'Yes Albus, what is she?' asked another voice.

Standing before them was a girl who was very tall and blonde, Rebecca Shaw. One of Louisa's best friends in the second year. Rebecca wasn't someone to mess with.

'You better not be leading Louisa on, or I'll make life difficult for you,' she snarled.

James and Fred stood up. 'Whats it to you?' James interrupted.

Rebecca approached James, and towered above him. 'Who do you think you are?' she asked coldly.

'Someone you don't want to mess with,' James replied sternly.

'Oh yeah?' Rebecaa smirked.

'Yeah!' said James pushing her back slightly.

'That's it!' shouted Rebecca, and she pounced on James.

'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' many Gryffindor's chanted.

Albus, Fred and Shaun tried desperately to pull them apart. But it wasn't long until they were joined by Professor Longbottom.

'STOP THIS AT ONCE!' he boomed. Everyone froze. 'NEVER! NEVER! DID I EXPECT MY FIGHTING CHARM TO ALERT ME. MY OFFICE NOW, JAMES POTTER AND REBECCA SHAW!' shouted Neville.

James and Rebecca followed him out with their heads bowed. Albus tried desperately to apologise to James, but it was no use. Many looked at him and shook their heads.


End file.
